


Jailbirds

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just PWP, really. I mean, what else do you do when you end up in jail with an old fuck buddy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbirds

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://sweptawaybayou.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweptawaybayou**](http://sweptawaybayou.livejournal.com/) who wanted some CK/DB jail!RPS since it was CK's birthday.

“What about my phone call? Hey! Hey! Get your hands off me! Fucking asshole. Do you have any fucking idea who I am?!” Slam. The rattle of keys. Fuck. “Fuck. Fucking shit. Get back here you...”

“Well, look at that. What did you do this time? Get caught with a hooker?”

That voice... David slowly turned around, glaring at the man sitting on the narrow bench. “Hardly, seeing as you were already in here.”

Chris stood up, hands in tight fists. “You calling me a whore?”

“If the shoe fits....” They glared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing and David pulled Chris into a tight hug, squeezing the air out of him. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Chris laughed and let his hands glide down Dave’s back, stopping briefly at his ass before letting go and stepping back. “Drunk driving. You?”

“Assaulting the press.” Seeing the look on Chris’s face he rolled his eyes and sighed. “I know, I know. They just piss me off. Fucking vultures.”

Chris didn’t say anything just gave him another look and after a few moments David groaned and sat down heavily on the bench. “They kept asking me about Jimmy. You know, if the rumours were true. Snooping for some more dirt to throw at him. Like he hasn’t been through enough. Poor fucker.”

The arm slung around his waist made him tense for a moment but then he relaxed and pulled Chris close. He smelled of smoke and whiskey and just a hint of weed. A very familiar smell. Never would have lashed out like that if he hadn’t been so fucking drunk. Although they deserved it. Bastards.

“That could have been any of us, you know. Just so happened he was the one they caught. One damn blowjob and before you know it he’s a child molester, dating fucking Haley Osment and has HIV. The way they spin their web he’ll be dead from AIDS within the year.”

Chris looked up, a frown of worry on his face. “Is any of it true?”

“Fuck, Chris. Do you really need to ask me that?” Dave glared at him, then sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “He was just hanging around outside the fucking bar, waiting for me to finish up, when that kid came and fucking well threw himself at him. And of course that’s when the cops show up. Bad luck, that’s all. And no, he’s not sick. Sick of all this shit maybe but that’s all. Nothing wrong with him that a friendly smile and a couple of weeks in rehab won’t fix.” He looked over at Chris. “I would know, ok?”

“Ok.” There was silence for a while and then Chris fished a pack of cigs from his breast pocket and lit up. “Want one?”

“Yeah.” Dave placed the cigarette between his lips and waited for the Zippo to flip open but Chris only smiled, put the lighter in his pocket and leaned over. Their foreheads almost touched and Dave’s hand shook slightly as he sucked and watched the white paper catch fire from Chris’s burning cigarette. His eyes flickered up, meeting Chris’s. They were dark and playful and swimming in alcohol. His throat went dry and he swallowed, choking slightly on the smoke.

Chris grinned and pulled back, leaning lazily against the wall and Dave wanted to kiss that smirk right off his face. Settling against the wall he drew the warm smoke into his lunges and wondered how long they had before someone would check up on them. Fifteen minutes? Five? An hour? Chris’s hand rested lightly on his thigh like it was the most natural thing in the world and without thinking Dave’s arm moved up and his fingers started stroking the warm neck under Chris’s long hair.

He’d never smoked a cigarette so fast. Finally done, he threw it on the grimy floor and ground it with the heel of his boot before turning to Chris, licking his lips. Chris blew out a ring of smoke and raised his eyebrows questioningly. “David?”

“Ever fantasize about being someone’s prison bitch?”

Chris started laughing, then he stopped abruptly, eyes widening. “You’re serious.”

“Fucking right I am.”

“You do realize this is not a closed room?” Chris swept his hand across the small enclosure, smoke travelling after it. “No walls, just bars between us and whoever decides to take a stroll down here. That could be anyone at anytime.”

“So?” Dave smirked. “You scared?”

Chris laughed again, shaking his head as he flipped the finished cigarette away. “You’re completely insane, you know that?”

“Nah, I’m just drunk and horny.” Dave stroked his neck gently then entangled his fingers in Chris’s shoulder length hair. His grip tightened and Chris gasped, closing his eyes.

“Can’t even wait ‘til we’re out of here?” His voice was husky.

“Been in here ten minutes, that’s quite long enough.”

Chris opened his mouth to say something and Dave seized the opportunity to pull him in and press their lips together. The taste and texture of Chris’s mouth and tongue was so achingly familiar that for one moment they weren’t in this stinky cell but in his trailer at the set, kissing over porn and Jimmy’s passed out body on the floor. For a second he felt the old guilt, saw Jimmy’s hurt face that last time when he’d woken up and discovered what had been going on behind his back, tasted the tears he’d licked from his face as he assured him it had only been a one time deal. His grip on Chris’s hair tightened even further and he groaned into Dave’s mouth.

Fuck, he wasn’t going there. Not tonight.

They were soon up on their feet and Dave shoved Chris until he was pressed against the one wall in their tiny cell, fingers fumbling for Dave’s belt.

“Gonna suck me? _Bitch?_ ”

Chris laughed softly. “That was the idea. _Bubba._ ”

Dave grinned. “Well, get to it then before I rape your virgin ass.”

“A bit too late for that.” The tug on his hair made his breath quicken and he sank to his knees. “Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir.” He licked his lips and pulled down Dave’s zipper.

Chris’s mouth seemed even warmer around his dick. Dave threw back his head, one hand still fisted tight in Chris’s hair, the other bracing the wall. “Yeah, that’s it. Suck like the nice little bitch you are.”

Chris mumbled something around his cock but Dave only shoved it further inside until Chris started choking, tears springing into his eyes. “No talking.”

Chris glared up at him and bared his teeth but he kept on sucking and licking until Dave could feel his balls contract. At a sudden impulse he pushed Chris away and pulled him up by his hair, twirling him around and banging him up against the wall.

“Dave, we can’t…”

“Yes, we can.”

Chris’s heavy belt buckle fell to the ground with a clatter and Dave spit on his fingers. “Not been too long, has it? I’d hate to hurt you. Much.”

“Cut the crap, Dave.” Chris hissed. “Just fucking do it.”

Dave chuckled and with nimble fingers found his target. His index finger slipped in to the first knuckle, then all the way in. “Always tight as a virgin though. They’d love you at Oz.”

“Fuck, Dave. Do you ever shut up?” Chris groaned as the second finger pushed inside. “I can’t… believe…. we’re doing… this….here. Nngh…”

Dave licked up his neck, then bit his ear playfully. “What a story to tell the grandkids, eh?” Before Chris had time to answer the fingers were being pulled out and he gasped at the sensation. Dave spit in his hand again and smeared the saliva over his cock before placing the tip at the entrance. As he was about to push through he paused. “How long since you were tested, Chris?”

“What?” Chris turned his head and looked up at him with glazed eyes. “I’m clean, man. Haven’t been surfing since I took it a month ago. You?”

“I’m good.” Leaning over he kissed Chris hard, sucking on his tongue as he slowly pressed inside. Jesus! Just like coming home.

They did it fast and hard, pressed for time and release. When Chris’s moaning got too loud Dave covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, grimacing when teeth bit the soft flesh. Chris’s forehead was pressed into the backs of his hands that lay flat against the wall, Dave’s right hand had reached around and was jerking him in an iron grip.

“So good. So fucking good, Chris. Oh God. I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” He bit down on Chris’s shoulder to muffle his groan and sped up his fisting as he pumped his release into Chris’s sweaty body. Everything went blurry for a moment and when he came back his hand was wet and Chris was slumped against the wall.

They took a moment to calm down and then Dave wiped his hand on the grimy wall and they tucked themselves away, satisfied smiles playing on both their lips. Then Chris grabbed David by the neck and kissed him hard, fucking him with his tongue before letting go and sauntering back to the bench. He pulled out the packet of cigarettes, tapped out the only one remaining before crumbling the empty packet in his hand and tossing it into the corner. Then he lit up and took a deep drag before offering it to David who had been watching him, face damp with sweat. He grinned and walked over, sitting casually down on the bench beside him before taking the cig and inhaling the smoke hungrily.

“So…" Chris pursed his lips. "When we get out of here… your place or mine?”

David smiled. “Yours has a bigger pool. Bitch.”

They were still chuckling when the guard came and opened the gate.

fin


End file.
